Spin the Kunai
by Piemage
Summary: Some people get togther to play Spin the Kunai, including Naruto. Of course this does not make Sasuke happy, but he has a plan. Sasunaru oneshot. R&R please!


Disclaimer: Yea yea, I don't own Naruto. Will you people stop reminding me about that?! It's painful enough as it is.

A/N: Hi to my fans (if I have any ')!! This is my first Sasunaru story in a while, so I'm sorry if I'm a little rusty and the story isn't amazing. It came to me when on a sugar high. Since I'm hyper from sugar I also didn't have the patience to check the spelling, so...But I want you all to know that I am BACK, and have a few Sasunaru stories that I will submit soon. I am also watching the calendar for Sasuke's B-Day!!

Enjoy!

:-)

Squeals and excited shouts of girls reverberated off the walls. They hurried to the circle while nagging the poor defenseless guys to come sit down. Soon most of the people in the building were either in the circle or being yelled at to come over. Naruto happily joined when beckoned by some of Hinata's friends since she was too shy to ask herself. Sasuke flinched when numerous people started calling out to him to join. He gave his most malicious glare before sitting in a chair relatively far from the group. This caused several girls to whine but boys laughed and told them to stay anyways.

"Alright everyone," declared a slightly disappointed but enthusiastic Sakura. "The game is Spin the Kunai. Someone will spin the kunai in the middle of the circle. Whomever it points at when it stops the spinner has to kiss, no exceptions. Then the kissed person will spin the kunai, and so on. There will be absolutely NO manipulating the kunai to stop on a certain person. So, who wants to be first?"

The players looked around nervously. Strangely, Shikamaru raised his hand. Several girls gasped, eewed, or squealed. Shikamaru sighed before spinning the kunai. The crowd hushed and stared as it stopped, pointing directly at Ino. Ino tried her best not to groan as Shikamaru muttered a "how troublesome". They both leaned forward and Shikamaru kissed Ino until she moved away.

Ino, who felt that she couldn't get anyone worse, flicked the kunai. Her assumption was dead wrong. It pointed to Sakura. Of course the "no exceptions" rule forced them to kiss. So the game continued.

Sakura prayed that it would somehow magically land on Sasuke, and instead landed on Rock Lee. Of course he was ecstatic and almost tackled her, but his happiness was tainted when the kunai landed on Gaara. It was awkward, as Gaara made no attempt to move and looked as if he'd very much enjoy killing Lee instead. Gaara moved his sand to spin the kunai for him. Gaara and Neji ended up giving each other a strange, but not unpleasant, kiss in which Gaara did not look as deadly. Neji had to kiss Hinata, which of course was slightly disturbing because they were related.

Hinata shakily tapped the kunai, shooting Naruto a quick, hopeful glance. It slowed and stopped. To Hinata's embarrassment and joy, it pointed to Naruto. She blushed incredibly hard as Naruto gave a fox-like smile and pecked her on the lips. Hinata fainted. There was a slight commotion as people tried to find a place to put her.

What people did not see was how Sasuke had clenched his fists so hard that his hands were bleeding where his nails had dug in. They also didn't see how his teeth had clenched. Sasuke was completely enveloped in fury at that kiss. If that one kiss wasn't enough to torment Sasuke, Naruto would have to kiss someone else. He needed to prevent his Naruto from kissing yet another person. Sasuke vanished as people rushed around, trying to wake Hinata up. He knew what he needed to do.

--Short Time Skip--

At long last Hinata came-to, and the game continued. Sasuke had returned as quietly as he had departed, but he came back prepared. In his hand was a magnet, strong enough to influence the kunai. He watched as Naruto bounced up and down, watching the spinning kunai.

Everyone stared in disbelief as it pointed between two people, directly at Sasuke. Sakura screeched desperately, "That doesn't count!! Naruto, spin again! You can't kiss someone who isn't playing…." Her voice trailed off as Sasuke stood up.

"I thought there were 'No exceptions'," Sasuke smirked. Naruto simply stared with eyes wide in disbelief as Sasuke crouched before him. He kissed the blonde before he had time to protest. The crowd gasped. Several girls screamed, wondering why the gods gave all the luck to Naruto.

Sasuke drew back and looked intently at Naruto's blushing face. "Naruto-" Sasuke stopped, as if wondering whether he should continue or not.

Naruto's natural curiosity got the better of him. "What?"

Sasuke sighed. "Dobe, you suck at kissing."

Girls giggled in the background and Naruto blushed harder. "TEME! You're a worse kisser than I am!"

"I'm just saying you're inexperienced. Don't worry though." Naruto gave Sasuke a questioning look and he smirked. He threw the surprised Naruto over his shoulder and started walking towards the door. "I'll make sure you get all the practice you need."

The group watched as Sasuke carried a struggling Naruto out the door and out of sight. They looked at each other and smiled. They had to make sure they played this game _much_ more often.

Owari

So? How was it? Don't flame me about the people who kissed. Even I didn't like some of them, but I could not fit all the couples I support into one game. Please comment, 'cause I'd love to hear it. Just click the purple button and write "Hi!". That would make me happy!


End file.
